The Summer of Love
by oh.my.g0sh
Summary: This story is about a girl who has one of the most amazing summers of her whole life, and she wants to explain to everyone what happened to make it so amazing.


**Just to inform anyone of may read this, everything in Italic is Kailey thinking of the past. Don't want any confusion. :]**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_It would be easy to say that my life was simple. I grew up like a normal kid. I played with barbies, and cars. I had birthday parties with other kids, I went to other kids birthday parties, and then I hit my teenage years.** I can't say my life is simple anymore.**_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ONE**

_If you asked me right now, when I thought my life really started, I would say April'08. I had known of Dallas for some time. A few years, probably. Dallas was my Cousin Kristen's friend. I had always heard bad things, whore this, slut that. Looking back now, I never ever thought that girl would end up being my best friend, and worse enemy._

I sat there staring at the computer screen, tears swelling up in my eyes. I was having flashbacks while telling my newest friend, Craig, stories about the past summer. I had lost my best friend, part of my family, and the boy I was falling head over heels for. I rolled my eyes, thinking about the drama I had gotten caught up in a few months back.

Thinking of the past made my stomach knot up. I felt like I was going to be sick. My eyes flashed to the bathroom door, and then back to the computer. I saw the IM going off, but I was too dizzy to think straight. I always tried to forget the last five months. They had been so wonderful, and yet so horrible. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

I thought about all the laughs, and smiles. I thought about the yelling, and tears. So wonderful. So horrible. I repeated this in my head a few times. I remembered Dallas, and Brad. I remembered Justin, and I remembered Scott. I remembered Jenna, and Tough. All of us started out at the beginning of summer in all new kinds of relationships.

Jenna and Brad were siblings. They also happened to be my dad's girlfriend, Mary's, kids. Dallas was my best friend. Justin was the guy I fell hardest for, and also the guy who would always have my heart. Scott was a guy who I'd met through MySpace, but never met face to face.

I remembered the way everyone came together, how we all fell into one more crew of friends. Justin had moved away to Georgia, so he wasn't part of our miniature gang. Three boys, Three girls. You could just tell what kind of relationships would pop up, and they did. Brad and Dallas fell hard for each other. They were barely separated. I had always felt like the third wheel when it came to those two.

I smiled to myself when I thought about the night Scott came into the picture. Even though we know longer talked, I couldn't help but get butterflies thinking about that night:

_"Kailey. stop freaking out. You look FINE."_

_Dallas's voice boomed from the other room. I looked myself over in the mirror. I was wearing sleeveless black shirt that slimmed me perfectly. My jeans fit just right, and my makeup was amazing. My medium, dark brown hair was straight down my back, the way I always liked it, but I didn't feel pretty. I knew that I was looking better than an average day, but I couldn't help but to think I wasn't looking too good._

_"Kailey. We're going to miss the movie if we don't leave in the next ten minutes. Are you done spazzing yet?" Dallas asked, now standing in the door way of the bathroom._

_"You just don't understand how nervous I am, Dallas. I've talked to this boy through MySpace for three years. I've texted him, and talked to him on the phone, but never face to face. What if he doesn't think I'm pretty? Or what if he doesn't like the way I talk or walk? What if----" I was cut out mid-sentence._

_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Dallas screamed," Honestly, Kailey? IF he doesn't like you, then he's a loser. Anyone would be stupid not to like you."_

_I stuck my tongue out at her. Of course she would say that. Best friends HAD to say that. I rolled my eyes, and looked in the mirror one last time. I decided I was as good as I was going to get for the night. I grabbed my purse from the counter, and walked to the front door._

_I looked at Dallas, she was amazingly pretty. Her glossy blonde hair sat right at her shoulders, her makeup had the perfect way of making her blue eyes pop out, and she her outfit looked like it was made for just her. The black cotton dress flowed down her body, and ended just above the knee. I couldn't help to think that maybe Scott would like her more than me. My stomach was doing cartwheels, but I opened the door, and walked out towards car._

_"I don't know about this, Dallas." I choked. I felt like I was pouring sweet._

_"Nervous?" Brad asked as he walked up to Dallas and slipped his arm around her shoulders. He flashed a smile at her, and I could of sworn I saw her knees buckle. I smiled at this for a brief second before answering his question._

_"Very. Maybe I should tell him to just forget it. Some other time?" I smiled even bigger, like it was going to be that easy to get out of this blind date. Two sets of annoyed eyes were on me. I frowned. Of course it wouldn't be that easy._

_"He already texted her and told her he was leaving for the movies. We need to get going." Dallas flashed a smile at me, and opened the passenger side door. She slid in without another word, and I was sure she could feel my eyes glaring at her._

_I looked over the car at Brad, and his facial expression made sure that I would get in the car. I gave in. I got inside the car, and began to rub my hands together. I wondered how long it would take to the get there. Ten minutes, fifteen? Only a few short moments until I'd have to face the fear of meeting him. I gulped._

_Just as I was considering jumping out of the moving car, my phone vibrated on my leg. I looked down, and choked when I saw the name flashing. **Scott. **I picked up the phone, and looked at it. Was I really about to be face to face with the guy that made my heart burst every time he called me, or sent me a text? Was I really meeting him face to face?_

_A wave of nausea hit me. I could feel the acid like vomit rising in my throat. Why had I let them talk me into this? I was meeting the one guy who would make my whole life change into something beautiful. He could make everything different for me. I was meeting a guy I had feelings for, though I'd never seen him. Would I still have feelings for him when I stepped out of this car? Would he still have feelings for me? Would I still want him to call me every night? Would he still want to call me?_

_I looked up from the phone, and saw the sign to the theater. My stomach dropped as if I was on a 300ft roller coaster. There was no turning back. They wouldn't let me. My gaze shot from Brad to Dallas within a matter of one second. My heart was in my throat. My legs felt paralyzed. Was I making this a bigger deal than it was? No. Of course not. It was okay to be nervous. _

_I looked back down at my phone, and checked my text message._

"_I'm here."_

_He was there. We were turning into the parking lot. My eyes bounced through the cars in the parking lot until I saw the truck I'd always been dreading to see. He was leaning against it in the most causal way. My heart burst into a million pieces like a firework. It was him. He really did come. My mouth twisted into a smile, and bite on my lower lip to hide my happiness. Why was it so hard to admit I was happy to be here?_

_I knew I had only seconds left. I threw my phone into my purse, grabbed my compact mirror, and quickly threw on some more lip gloss. Checked over my face, made sure my hair was still the way it had been in the mirror at home, and let out a small shriek of fear. Brad and Dallas both looked back at me with the hugest smile on their faces. I just wanted to punch them both. No teeth, No smile, right? _

_It was just then when I noticed the car was no longer moving. We had parked. I looked to my left, and my stomach sank even lower. We parked right beside him. He was there, greeting Brad as he shut the door. Dallas then opened my door, and was grabbing my arm._

"_Get out, Kailey." She whispered, smiling over the car to the two boys._

_It was then that I lost all control of my body. I let her pull me out of the car, and that was it. I looked over the car, and found his eyes on mine. It was like a million more fireworks going off in my chest. He was here. I was here. We finally laid our eyes on one another, and that's all it took for us. I already knew I still wanted him just like I had before tonight. I still wanted to accept his calls, and read his messages. Only one thing had changed. I wanted him more than ever._


End file.
